Merci Kisa…
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 71] ... Arrive chez Heero une chose qui habituellement n’a pas lieu de ce trouver... Et cela lui cause bien du souci... YAOI


Titre : **Merci Kisa… **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 71) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Non mais c'est quoi ça ?!!!__  
__Comment tu peux autant le faire souffrir ...__  
__Pauvre de lui, franchement là tu as fait fort, le livre à cette chose ...__  
__En tout cas j'ai adoré.__  
__Merci Cat_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 10 novembre 2007._  
_Mis en ligne le mardi 13 novembre 2007 à 10h12._

Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser, car je n'ai pas trouvé de suite à " **Échec et Mat 3** ". Ce qui fait que vous avez un autre texte à la place, qui fut dur à trouver en tant qu'idée de base, mon mal de dos qui n'est pas décidé à me lâcher, m'a perturbé niveau neurone… Quoi ! Ce n'est pas situé au même endroit !!! … Zut…  
Bonne lecture et Gros POUTOU,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 70 du mardi 6 novembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Noan** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **natakukazuki** - **yaone-kami** - **caro06**- **cristalsky** - **Iroko** - **maNatsu** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **mimi** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **Dragonneva** - **ta fan** - **Yami Sheina** - **lisou52** - **LN** - **kaga78** - **Babel56** - **L'ange gardien** - **kela** - **marnie02** et **littledidi11**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Merci Kisa… **

**

* * *

**

_**POV**_

Je suis oncle.

**Oh joie…**

Ça.

Ce sont les filles du bureau qui le disent.

Sauf que…

Je suis son seul oncle et en plus… En toute logique… Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant.

Ma nièce est née il y a exactement, 14 mois et 15 jours… Et bien non, ce n'est plus un bébé et c'est là où réside tout le problème.

Maintenant, ils veulent que je la garde.

Mais je n'ai rien demandé.

À aucun moment.

Et j'en fais quoi moi, de **la chose** ?

**D'un…  
**Je suis l'aîné.  
Pourquoi, je dois me coltiner leur gosse ?  
Ils l'ont voulu, il ne leur reste plus qu'à l'assumer et ce jusqu'à ses 30 ans, suivant les statistiques.  
Ils auraient dû plus se renseigner avant de jouer à Adam et Eve.

**De deux…  
**Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les couches sur pattes.  
C'est bien pour cela qu'ils s'étaient gardés de me la laisser ne serais qu'une heure, avant vendredi dernier…  
Oui… Vous avez bien compris, elle est là…

**De trois…  
**Elle marche depuis 3 mois, touche à tout, braille toutes les 2 minutes lorsque je lui hurle dessus.  
Elle est increvable et dire qu'on la recharge en nourriture 4 fois par jour voir 5... La couche, une horreur.  
Et le repas du premier soir…  
Misère.  
Elle m'a refait la cuisine.  
NON, j'exagère pas. Ou alors à peine.

Le **tout**, qui pourrait être le quatre de ce foutoir est : Que je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait ici !

Enfin si…

J'ai juste compris qu'ils devaient partir en vacances et que c'était prévu depuis 6 mois. Que les parents de ma belle-sœur qui devaient la garder, ont gagné un voyage de 15 jours, pile poil en même temps qu'eux. Dernier recours.

**Moi.**

Ils me l'ont laissée pour 15 jours, avec toutes ses affaires et pas qu'un peu…

Sans même un mode d'emploi !

Je l'ai mise dans le siège où elle mange et nous nous sommes regardés durant presque 1 heure. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, c'est terrible, le sale caractère qu'elle aura cette gosse, pourrie gâtée à mon avis.

Elle m'a fusillé du regard lorsque je lui ai mis une claque sur la main, pour avoir touché à mon PC, le lendemain.

**On ne touche pas à mon PC.**

Et ensuite, elle a hurlé et pleuré pendant un temps qui m'a paru, une éternité.

Il est où l'interrupteur que je la déconnecte.

Le seul moment où j'ai eu le calme, fut lorsqu'elle a sombré dans les limbes du sommeil, après une lutte terrible à plus de 23 heures, chaque soir, depuis qu'elle a été parachutée chez moi.

Elle est arrivée vendredi soir, vous l'aurez sans doute compris.

J'ai eu un week-end pour apprivoiser **la chose**.

Chose, que je n'ai pas apprivoisée.

Elle m'aime pas et moi non plus, comme cela on est mal parti tous les deux.

Et le " **Cinq **" le plus important tout de même est…  
Que ces 2 bakas de parents, n'ont pas pensé que je n'étais pas en vacances, **moi**.  
Que je n'habite pas non plus dans la même ville qu'eux. De toute façon leur nourrice, prévenue depuis 6 mois que leur fille serait chez ses grands-parents. Avait du coup prévu, je ne sais quoi, dont je me fous royalement.  
Hormis le fait que je suis obligé d'emporter le raz moquette du coup, avec moi au bureau.

J'avais donc prévu deux, trois, rechanges et les filles joueront à la poupée.

Je n'avais pas pensé par contre, que nous avions un stagiaire durant 1 mois et pour mon plus grand bonheur, la chose… Je veux dire Kisa. Semble l'apprécier et lui semble aimer les enfants.

Charmantes coïncidences.

Et si je le payais pour la prendre avec lui ?

Je vois déjà la tête des filles et des parents à leur retour !

Pas une bonne idée.

Ah ! Il semble avoir besoin d'aide le petit jeune…

_**Fin du POV**_

« M. Yuy, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais où se trouve votre sac pour la changer. »

« Encore ! »

« Oui, ils sont comme nous. Ils mangent et font caca. »

« Hn, sauf qu'elle n'arrêtes pas depuis plus de 48 heures… Tenez et merci Duo de vous en occupez, en plus de ce que vous a donné Hilde à faire. »

« De rien, cela me fait plaisir. Elle est toute mimi et vous ressemble beaucoup, même si vous n'êtes que son oncle. »

Heero hausse les sourcils.

« Ne parlez pas de malheur ! »

Duo sourit et prend le sac.

« Elle est où au fait ? »

« Restée avec Hilde le temps que je vienne. Elle a fait un gros caca et cela sent très fort. Il m'a semblé judicieux qu'elle ne m'accompagne pas. Sait-on jamais, si un client venait, l'odeur le ferait fuir peut-être. »

« Il ne manquerait plus que cela aussi tiens… »

« N'allez pas par contre dans la salle de réunion tout de suite. »

« Je vois… Zone sinistrée durant 1 heure. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, j'ouvrirai une fenêtre après l'avoir changée… Par contre pour la couche… »

Heero soupire.

« Je sais… Je prévoirai plein de sacs poubelle demain. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. »

« Je m'en doute monsieur. Je vais faire au mieux. »

« Encore merci Duo. »

Duo se contenta de sourire et sortit du bureau d'Heero.

Le soir venu, Heero se retrouva seul avec son cauchemar vivant.

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu viens de prendre ton bain et je t'ai fait une purée jambon, alors arrête de pleurer… Ne me dis pas que tu as encore fait dans ta couche, car je commence à en avoir marre là. Et ce, même si c'est principalement Duo qui t'a changé durant 8 heures aujourd'hui. »

Kisa, avec de grosses larmes continuait de pleurer.

Heero ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait, supposa qu'elle devait être mouillée, car aucune odeur gênante rodait autour de la chaise haute.

Heero tout en soupirant la prit et se rendit dans le salon où sur sa table haute se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour la changer. Il lui retira son pyjama et s'attaqua aux attaches de la couche pour la nuit… Un froncement de sourcil plus accentué et deux jambes plus relevées.

« Tu as les fesses toutes rouges… Voir plus même… … … Bon alors qu'avons-nous là… J'ai vu une crème samedi pour les irritations… Ah, la voilà… »

Heero sans même s'en rendre compte parlait à Kisa qui mâchouillait un de ses jouets en plastique, trouvé sur la table par ses soins.

Autant dire qu'Heero ne fut pas radin en crème. Mais hélas, cela ne résolut pas la crise de larmes de sa nièce, qui en plus avait les joues bien rouges.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas être malade hein ! Je n'ai pas de journée enfant malade moi et ce même si je suis directeur. Ce n'est pas une raison valable, ce n'est surtout pas le bon moment non plus. J'ai déjà bien de la chance de pourvoir t'imposer à mon personnel. Donc, tu vas être une gentille petite fille et tu vas arrêter de pleurer, manger un peu et faire un gros gros dodo… ! … Voilà que je te parles maintenant ! »

Heero soupire.

« Et arrête de me baver dessus. »

« _Maman_. »

« Elle est loin, très très loin… Et ne prend même pas la peine d'ailleurs de prendre de tes nouvelles… Mère indigne… Pas mieux le frère d'ailleurs… Allez, arrêtes de pleurer, ça résoudra pas le problème. Bien que là, je n'en vois pas en toute logique. »

Heero marcha en lui tapotant le dos dans l'espoir de la calmer. Et au bout de pratiquement 2 heures un miracle s'accomplit.

Kisa s'était endormie la tête reposant sur son épaule gauche. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, il l'a mis dans son lit de voyage et la recouvrit légèrement.

Le lendemain matin Kisa ne semblait pas aller mieux. Arrivé au bureau Heero était épuisé moralement. Duo le vit de suite rien qu'à sa tête.

« Bonjour monsieur Yuy, ça ne va pas ? »

« Bonjour Duo, non. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis hier soir et ses fesses sont toutes rouges, avec comme des irritations. »

« Elle ne ferait pas une dent pas hasard. »

« Une dent ! Elle ne les a pas toutes ? »

« Non. Elle en sortira encore jusqu'à ses 2 ans, 2 ans ½. »

Heero soupira.

« Je l'ignorais. C'est peut-être cela, elle mâchouille, ce truc dès que possible. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de la calmer plus que cela. »

« C'est très douloureux de percer une dent vous savez. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi faites-vous un stage de secrétaire/comptable ? Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet des bébés et les petits. »

Duo rougit et sourit en prenant Kisa qui lui tendait les bras.

« C'est juste un complément de mes cours à domicile. Je ne vais pas devenir assistant ou autre, j'ai déjà un métier. »

« Hn ! Au risque de passer pour un crétin fini, je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est compréhensif… Je travaille avec mes parents et je vais devoir assurer moi aussi le côté administratif de l'orphelinat, qu'ils dirigent depuis 25 ans. »

Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Maxwell… Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Votre père est pasteur c'est cela ? »

« Oui, mais il s'occupe aussi de l'orphelinat que maman a voulu fonder à la naissance de son premier enfant. »

« Vous avez vous aussi un frère ou une sœur alors ? »

« Non, elle n'a pas survécu. Et maman n'a pas pu avoir d'autre enfant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils m'ont adopté, il y a 21 ans. J'avais 2 mois lorsque les services sociaux m'ont trouvé dans la rue. »

« Je n'aime pas particulièrement les enfants, mais je ne comprendrais jamais ce type d'agissements. »

Duo soupira en câlinant Kisa dans le dos.

« Ma vraie mère, ne m'avait pas abandonné. J'étais avec elle. »

« J'ai peur de comprendre. »

« Vous avez bien compris. Elle est décédée en me protégent du froid, du mieux qu'elle a pu. Je n'avais qu'un prénom. Elle est une inconnue. Son identité n'a jamais pu être établie. J'avais juste mon prénom de brodé aux points de croix, sur ma couverture, en plus d'un morceau de papier retrouvé dans sa main. Demandant à ce que l'on s'occupe de son fils, s'appelant Duo, mieux qu'elle n'a pu le faire. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Ne le soyez pas… J'ai une famille depuis toujours à mes yeux. Mes parents m'ont parlé d'elle à mes 9 ans, lorsque j'ai su que j'avais été adopté. Je ne leur ressemblais pas et je me posais plein de questions, comme beaucoup d'enfant adopté arrivé à un certain âge. »

Kisa se remit à pleurer, alors qu'elle s'était calmée quelques minutes avant l'arrivée d'Heero.

« Je vais regarder si elle sort une ou plusieurs dents et si c'est le cas, je vous dirai quoi acheter pour diminuer la douleur. »

« Et pour ses fesses ? »

« Vous avez mis de la pommade ? »

« Oui. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire de plus, hormis acheter des cotocouches (1), en pharmacie. Je vous mettrais tout cela par écrit. »

« Merci Duo, vous me sauvez la vie, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. »

« Au vu de votre visage fatigué, je crois en avoir une petite idée Mr Yuy. »

« Je vous la confie comme hier ? »

« Oui, pas de problème, elle semble m'avoir adopté. »

« Hn… Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vous donne son sac à langer, comme cela vous aurez tout sous la main. »

« D'accord. À plus tard Mr Yuy. Dis au revoir à tonton. »

Kisa fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Duo en ouvrit les yeux en grand.

« Elle et moi c'est loin d'être le grand amour. En même temps depuis qu'elle est née, j'ai dû la voir à peine 24 heures en cumulant le tout. »

« Ah. »

« Hn… À plus tard Duo et toi, sois sage. »

Heero n'eut pas plus de réponse de la part de sa nièce, Duo se retient pour ne pas rire à la tête de l'oncle et de la nièce.

Le reste de la semaine se passa à peu près de la même manière. Hormis que Kisa avait moins mal aux dents et que ses fesses étaient beaucoup moins rouges.

Nouveau week-end en tête à tête.

Heero le dimanche matin chercha sur le net où se trouvait l'orphelinat Maxwell. Kisa, n'arrêtait pas de dire « Duo », vers 11 heures le samedi, en repoussant Heero dès qu'il voulait la toucher. Il dut se fâcher à plusieurs reprises et du coup Kisa pleurait et criant son mécontentement.

Des envies de castration prient à Heero vis à vis de son frère.

Heero débarqua après 11 heures du matin à l'orphelinat et se surprit à prier que Duo soit présent.

Une femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, vient lui ouvrir, assez rapidement.

« Bonjour, vous désirez faire adopter cette enfant ? »

Heero regarda Kisa, un mini sourire sur les lèvres, mais le perdu en voyant de grosses larmes couler de nouveau le long de ses joues. Kisa semblait avoir peur. Peut-être avait-elle peur que cet homme qui n'arrêtait pas de la fâcher la laisse chez de nouveaux inconnus, comme ses parents avaient fait une semaine auparavant à ses yeux. Heero était certes son oncle, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir récent de lui..

Après un soupir qui n'échappas pas à la femme qui attendait une réponse à sa question. Heero, lui reporta son attention.

« Bonjour. Et non, je ne viens pas pour la faire adopter. Je crois que ses parents me tueraient et ce même s'ils n'ont pas encore pris de ses nouvelles. »

La femme regarda Heero du coup en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Et qui êtes-vous pour cette petite fille au juste ? »

« Son oncle, madame. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je voudrais juste savoir si Duo était présent. »

« DuO. »

« Oui Kisa, nous sommes venu voir si Duo était là. »

La femme afficha un magnifique sourire et Heero comprit qu'elle devait être la mère de Duo. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas du même sang, mais Duo avait les mêmes sourires magnifiques de sa mère.

« Vous êtes Mr Yuy… Et toi tu es la petite Kisa. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Heero la regarda apeuré.

« Cela ne doit pas être des éloges, concernant ma personne… Kisa arrête de me secouer pour descendre. Je ne te laisse pas marcher seule à l'extérieur, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

La femme ne put retenir un léger rire.

« Je vous en prie entrez. Duo est en salle de lecture, il lit une histoire au plus petits, pendant que les grands aident en cuisine. »

« Merci Madame Maxwell. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. »

« Votre époux est en cuisine ? »

« Non, il est en train de faire son sermon du dimanche. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que votre mari était pasteur. »

« Ce n'est rien… Venez, je vais vous indiquer le chemin, je dois retourner en cuisine. Vous resterez bien déjeuner avec nous ? »

« C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Et 2 personnes de plus n'est rien vous savez… C'est par ici. Vous allez jusqu'au bout du couloir et c'est la dernière porte à votre droite. »

« Merci infiniment Madame Maxwell. »

« Hélène. Tous les enfants m'appelle ainsi… »

« À la condition que vous m'appeliez Heero. »

« Avec plaisir… À plus tard Kisa. »

Heero lui adressa un dernier sourire et prit la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Dans le couloir qui le menait à la salle de lecture, il pouvait entendre la voix de Duo qui lisait un livre aux enfants. Il reconnu un conte des frères Grimm. Arrivé devant la porte, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce puisque celle-ci était grande ouverte.

Duo se trouver assis au sol entouré d'enfants.

Kisa sourit béatement en le voyant et l'appela immédiatement. Heero n'eut même pas le temps de lui faire signe de se taire en attendant que Duo finisse son récit.

« DUO. »

Duo à l'appellation de son prénom releva le nez de son livre et les enfants tournèrent leur visage dans la même direction.

Heero dut mettre sa nièce au sol, car elle se débattait comme un petit diable pour qu'il la lâche enfin. Duo sourit à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et les enfants riaient de bon cœur. Heero soupira de soulagement lorsque le montre en couche coura pratiquement en direction de Duo. Autant dire que les petits assis au sol lui firent place car elle traça tout droit dans sa précipitation à aller rejoindre les bras réconfortants de Duo, qui la réceptionna et la serra contre son cœur, puis l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

Heero lui, se serrait bien laisser tomber au sol pour récupérer.

« Bonjour Kisa… Alors tu as fait des misères à ton tonton ? Tu sais il est gentil, il faut juste que tu lui laisses sa chance. »

Kisa ne semblait pas d'accord avec Duo et s'accrocha à lui au cas ou il la redonnerait à son oncle. Maintenant elle l'avait bien compris, cet homme n'était pas sa nouvelle nounou, ni un inconnu.

La notion d'oncle par contre n'avait pas encore était assimilée.

« Tout va bien Mr Yuy ? »

« Hn… Je reprends des forces. Elle va me tuer. »

Heero sursauta lorsqu'il entendit tous les enfants rigoler à ce qu'il venait de dire. Duo d'ailleurs en faisait parti.

Kisa ne lâcha pas Duo durant tout le déjeuner.

Le Père Maxwell, les avait rejoint pour l'heure du déjeuner. Heero pria pour la première fois, avant de manger. Duo appela Heero par son prénom, tout comme son père.

Dans l'après-midi Duo prit Heero à part pendant que ses parents et 2 personnes travaillant à l'orphelinat s'occupaient de tous les enfants.

« Kisa, il faut que tu sois plus gentil avec ton oncle. Il t'aime un peu tu sais. »

Duo regarda Heero. Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est la fille de mon frère. »

« Les liens du sang n'ont aucun rapport Heero. »

« Duo, je n'ai pas particulièrement d'affinité avec les enfants. Et c'était la première fois qu'il me la confiait. »

« Vous allez sûrement être père vous-même un jour. Dites-vous que Kisa vous aura aidé à faire votre apprentissage à cet effet. »

« Je ne serai jamais père. »

« Vous êtes stérile ? »

Heero fit un lever de sourcils terrible.

« Aucune idée ! Pour faire court et direct, vous êtes plus mon type d'homme que Trowa le cuisiner. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit violemment.

« Je suis désolé pour cet impair… Trowa et Quatre sont ensemble. »

« Le blond qui lui ne travaille pas ici ? »

« Oui… Trowa a été aussi orphelin. Lui et Quatre se sont rencontrés au lycée. Trowa a choisi de revenir travailler à l'orphelinat et Quatre lui continue ses études pour l'instant. »

« Ok… Kisa, ne mâchouille pas ce livre. Tiens ton jouet. »

Duo sourit. Kisa regarda ce que lui tendit Heero puis après une réflexion de sa part, lâcha le livre et prit le jouet en plastique.

« Heero, je suis plus votre type d'hommes ? »

« Hn… faudrait-il encore que vous soyez gay. »

« Je le suis. »

Heero vira au rouge et ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

« Je dois vous avouer que vous ne me rendez pas indiffèrent. »

Heero réouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Même si je suis nul avec les enfants et que je suis encore loin de les affectionner autant que vous ? »

« Oui… Nous avons tous nos défauts Heero. »

« Hn. »

Heero regarda sa nièce et sourit.

« Elle dort. »

« Oui. »

« Un miracle. »

Duo pouffa doucement.

« Ce n'est pas gentil. »

« Donc, je ne suis pas gentil ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. »

« Prouve-le . »

Duo qui ne pouvait pas trop bouger à cause de Kisa, le chopa par le tee-shirt et le tira à lui. Puis sans lui laisser un temps de réaction, l'embrassa avec douceur.

Heero se laissa guider et Duo approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'il rompit ce premier baiser, ce fut pour être suivi d'un deuxième cette fois-ci où Heero prit le contrôle absolu. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Duo.

Ce deuxième baiser rompu, Duo regarda Heero le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu vas devoir lui offrir un petit cadeau. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Sans elle, nous ne nous serions peut-être même pas parlés et ce même en était au même endroit durant 1 mois. »

« Hn, tu as raison… Je vais lui acheter une petite peluche. Grognon des sept nains serait parfait. »

« H.e.e.r.o ! »

« Ben quoi ! »

Duo lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« Tu es pire que ta nièce. »

« O.o.h, n.o.n. »

Heero la regarda et lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Je crois que je vais passer plus de temps avec elle, une fois que ses parents seront revenus et qu'ils auront survécu à ma colère. »

Duo se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Mais… Sans eux, il n'y aurait pas eu la chose, plus communément appeler Kisa et toi… »

Kisa sourit sous la caresse sur sa joue.

« Merci Kisa. »

**FIN  
du  
LXXI**

J'ai été gentille cette fois-ci avec Duo… D'ailleurs, il a un rôle secondaire pour une fois.  
Encore désolée pour le 3 d'" **Échec et Mat** ". Je préfère ne plus m'avancer quant à la mise en ligne de celui-ci. Il arrivera donc en temps voulu, mais surtout lorsque j'aurai trouvé quoi écrire, hormis le passage attendu de Duo nu sous sa robe de juge… Mais le refera-t-il une 2ème fois ? Telle est la question…  
Je vous dis donc à mardi prochain, au pire à dans 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

(1) : **C****otocouches** : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas… Ce sont des couches spéciales, ne je sais pas si à aujourd'hui, elles sont vendues en grande surface. Normalement, elles se trouvent chez le pharmacien. Ce sont donc des couches, faites en coton naturel et doux, elles aèrent la peau fragilisée et la soulage. Elles coûtent aussi très très chères, j'ai dû en acheter 1 paquet lorsque ma fille en portait. Mais sont super efficace. Pour ma part, ma fille en était arrivée à avoir des perles de sang, lorsqu'elle faisait ses dents. La crème spéciale qu'elle avait déjà, ne suffisait pas… J'ai vu sur le net que Jacadi, faisait des cotocouches (Photo à l'appui.).

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
